Furniture such as chests of drawers are known, including chests of drawers which include reversible drawers therein. However, to the knowledge of the applicant a need still exists for a chest of drawers which includes roller-type drawer brackets but also provides reversible features which allow for the selective use of a chest of drawers which can be used with its "smooth" side up, or with a "changing table" type top facing upwardly for use.
Therefore there is a need in the art for reversible chest of drawers with roller-type brackets that provide improved wear and use characteristics compared to friction channel configurations and which do not allow for inadvertent withdrawal.